leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lance/Games/Quotes/GenIV
Lake of Rage * After battling the red Gyarados **''"That red }} wasn't acting right. As I feared, somebody must have forced it to evolve… Did you come here because of the wild tales? You're ? I'm Lance, a Trainer like you. I heard some rumblings, so I came to investigate… I saw the way you battled earlier, . I can tell that you're a Trainer with considerable skill. If you don't mind, could you help me investigate?"'' ***'Yes': "Excellent! It seems that the Lake of Rage's }} are being forced to evolve. A mysterious radio broadcast coming from Mahogany is probably the cause. And that suspicious souvenir shop… I'll be waiting for you in Mahogany, ." ***'No': "Oh… Well, if you change your mind, please help me." * If talked to again after answering no **''"What do you think? Are you going to help me?"'' Mahogany Town * After answering yes at Lake of Rage **''" , }}."'' **''"What took you so long, ? Just as I thought, that strange radio signal is coming from here."'' **''"The stairs are right here."'' **''", we should split up to check this place. I'll go first."'' Team Rocket HQ *B2F **''"Are you all right? Your Pokémon are hurt and tired. Here, give them some of my medicine."'' **''", let's give our best for Pokémon."'' *B3F **''"! In order to unlock the door to the radio transmitter, you need the voice of a certain person. The name of the person is Petrel, the ! I have found out he is hiding in their leader's office! Unfortunately though, that room is also protected with a password… ! We need the password to their leader's office first!"'' * Before Multi Battle with the player **''"Hold it! A two-on-one battle? That is so unfair! Typical of Team Rocket to be so sneaky. Allow me to join the battle!"'' * After the battle **''"Sorry, . I saw how well you were doing, so I just hung back. Now all there is left to do is to turn off that odd radio signal."'' * After entering the transmission room **''"It's this machine that's causing all the problems. I don't see a switch on it… We have no choice. We have to make all the }} faint. That should stop this machine from transmitting that strange signal. It's no fault of the , so it makes me feel sad. , let's split the job."'' * If player tries to leave their side **''"Leave this side to me."'' * After defeating all Electrode **''"That odd signal has finally stopped. The lake should be back to normal. You're the best! Let me thank you on behalf of all the Pokémon. Oh, yes. You should take this. I found it here, but I don't have any need for it."'' **''"That's . Teach it to get across wild water. But keep this in mind. You can use that out of battle only with the from Mahogany Gym."'' **''"… The journey to becoming the Pokémon Champion is long and difficult. Knowing that, will you keep going? ………………… I see. No, you're right. If you would give up that easily, you would have never chased that dream in the first place. I look forward to seeing you again!"'' Indigo Plateau * Before battle **''"I've been waiting for you. ! I knew that you, with your skills, would eventually reach me here. There's no need for words now. We will battle to determine who is the stronger of the two of us. As the most powerful Trainer and as the Pokémon League Champion… I, Lance the dragon master, accept your challenge!"'' * After sending out last Pokémon **''"All right! I thought this would never happen!"'' * When last Pokémon is at critical health **''"I never give up, no matter what. You must be the same?"'' * Being defeated **''"…It's over. But it’s an odd feeling. I'm not angry that I lost. In fact, I feel happy. Happy that I witnessed the rise of a great new Champion!"'' * After being defeated **''"…Whew. You have become truly powerful, . Your Pokémon have responded to your strong and upstanding nature. As a Trainer, you will continue to grow strong with your Pokémon."'' **''"This is getting to be a bit too noisy… , could you come with me?"'' 'Hall of Fame' *''"It's been a long time since I last came here. This is where we commemorate the League Champion for all eternity. Their courageous Pokémon are also inducted. Here today, we witnessed the rise of a new League Champion--a Trainer who feels compassion for, and trust toward, all Pokémon. A trainer who succeeded through perseverance and determination. The new League Champion who has all the makings of greatness! , allow me to register you and your partners as Champions! Dragon's Den (Post-Game) * Before battle **''"Hi, ! And… . We met at the Team Rocket hideout."'' **''"Calm down. I was in a bit of a hurry then. Sorry for that. But…I always welcome challengers! Hey! How about a Double Battle?"'' **''"Come on. A Double Battle is really not bad. , you'll be on my side!"'' * Being defeated **''"Did you see that, Clair?"'' * After being defeated **''"Just as I expected. You two make quite a team… Going solo is certainly one way to aim for the top… But that's not all there is to Pokémon battle. Although I don't feel it's necessary to remind you guys. See you, , another time!"''